dramaforlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Kim Young Ae (1951)
Profile *'Name:' 김영애 / Kim Young Ae (Kim Yeong Ae) *'Profession:' Actress *'Birthdate:' 1951-Apr-21 *'Date of death:' 2017-Apr-09 (aged 65, pancreatic cancer) *'Height:' 160cm *'Weight:' 53kg *'Star sign:' Taurus *'Blood type:' O TV Shows *Laurel Tree Tailors (KBS, 2016) *Doctors (SBS, 2016) *Mirror of the Witch (JTBC, 2016) cameo *Kill Me, Heal Me (MBC, 2015) *Birth of a Beauty (SBS, 2014) *Liar Game (tvN, 2014) *Medical Top Team (MBC, 2013) *After School Bokbulbok (NATE/Btv/Tstore/Hoppin, 2013) cameo *My Love, Madame Butterfly (SBS, 2012) *The Moon That Embraces the Sun (MBC, 2012) *Royal Family (MBC, 2011) *Athena: Goddess of War (SBS, 2010) *My Man's Woman (SBS, 2007) *Hwang Jin Yi (KBS2, 2006) *Old Miss Diary (KBS2, 2004) *My Mother (KBS2, 2003) *Love Letter (MBC, 2003) *Jang Hee Bin (KBS2, 2002) *The Maengs' Golden Era (MBC, 2002) *Golden Pond (SBS, 2002) *Rival (SBS, 2002) *Why Women (KBS2, 2001) *Legend (SBS, 2001) *Tender Hearts (KBS1, 2001) *She's More Beautiful Than a Flower (MBC, 2000) *More Than Love (MBC, 2000) *Dandelion (KBS1, 2000) *Look Back in Anger (KBS2, 2000) *Did You Ever Love? (KBS2, 1999) *Wave (SBS, 1999) *Did We Really Love (MBC, 1999) *White Night 3.98 (SBS, 1998) *Panther of Kilimanjaro (KBS2, 1998) *Legend of Ambition (KBS2, 1998) *Wedding Dress (KBS2, 1997) *Women (SBS, 1997) *Power of Love (MBC, 1996) *The Brothers' River (SBS, 1996) *Yes Sir (KBS2, 1996) *Until We Can Love (KBS2, 1996) *Color (KBS2, 1996) *Father (아버지) (KBS1, 1996) *Your Voice (그대 목소리) (SBS, 1995) *Jang Hee Bin (SBS, 1995) *Sandglass (SBS, 1995) *Scent of Love (SBS, 1994) *When I Miss You (당신이 그리워질 때) (KBS1, 1993) *당신 없는 행복이란 (MBC, 1993) *White Maze (백색 미로) (KBS, 1993) *Survivor's Grief (살아남은 자의 슬픔) (KBS2, 1993) *Autumn Woman (가을 여자) (SBS, 1992) *For the Sake of Love (사랑을 위하여) (KBS2, 1992) *사랑 마을 사람들 (KBS2, 1992) *Beautiful Turf of Old Days (옛날의 금잔디) (KBS1, 1991) *Asphalt My Hometown (아스팔트 내 고향) (KBS2, 1991) *침묵의 땅 (KBS2, 1991) *Magpie-in-law (까치 며느리) (MBC, 1991) *우리가 사랑하는 죄인 (KBS2, 1990) *검생이의 달 (KBS2, 1990) *Freezing Point (1990) (빙점) (KBS2, 1990) *Copper Ring (구리 반지) (KBS2, 1990) *Wang Rung's Family (왕룽일가) (KBS, 1989) *Ilchul (일출) (KBS1, 1989) *Soonshim-yi (순심이) (KBS2, 1988) *13-year-old Bom (13세의 봄) (KBS2, 1988) *The 7th Ward (제7병동) (MBC, 1988) *Terms of Endearment (1987) (애정의 조건) (KBS2, 1987) *The Beginning of Love (사랑의 시작) (KBS2, 1987) *Portrait of Life (인생화보) (MBC, 1987) *임이여 임일레라 (KBS2, 1986) *Natalia (나타리아) (KBS1, 1986) *Mother's Room (엄마의 방) (MBC, 1985) *Tree With Deep Roots (MBC, 1983) *Thaw (해빙) (KBS2, 1983) *Sunflower in Winter (겨울 해바라기) (MBC, 1983) *Your Portrait (당신의 초상) (MBC, 1983) *Wind and Clouds (KBS1, 1982) *Three Sisters (1982) (세자매) (KBS2, 1982) *Nocturne (야상곡) (MBC, 1981) *Embrace (포옹) (MBC, 1981) *Let Us Love (사랑합시다) (MBC, 1981) *Han River (한강) (MBC, 1981) *Na-ri's House (나리집) (MBC, 1981) *Portrait of Youth (청춘의 초상) (MBC, 1980) *산이 되고 강이 되고 (MBC, 1979) *Oddogi Squad (오똑이분대) (MBC, 1979) *Mom, I Like Dad (엄마 아빠 좋아) (MBC, 1979) *Trappings of Youth (청춘의 덫) (MBC, 1978) *I Sell Happiness (행복을 팝니다) (MBC, 1978) *Gangnam Family (강남가족) (MBC, 1974) *Queen Min (민비) (MBC, 1973) *Chief Inspector (수사반장) (MBC, 1971) Movies *Chronicle of a Blood Merchant (2015) *Entangled (2014) *We Are Brothers (2014) *Cart (2014) *The Attorney (2013) *Confession of Murder (2012) *Aeja (2009) *Please Teach Me English (2003) *Star (2003) *Bet On My Disco (2002) *Naked Being (1998) *Piano in Winter (1995) *Blood and Fire (1991) *Do You Like Afternoons After the Rain? (1991) *You Know What, It's a Secret (1990) *The Invalid (1988) *Diary of King Yeonsan (1987) *Miri, Mari, Uri, Duri (1988) *A Woman on the Verge (1987) *The Hero Returns (1987) *Eve's Second Bedroom (1987) *A Long Journey, A Long Tunnel (1987) *Wanderer in Winter (1986) *Riding the Moonlight (1986) *Street of Desire (1986) *Rain Falling on Yeongdong Bridge (1986) *Dreams of the Strong (1985) *Tragedy of W (1985) *To My Children With Love (1984) *Woman Who Grabbed the Rod (1984) *Like a Petal or a Leaf (1984) *The Rose and the Gambler (1983) *Wife (1983) *Madam Oh's Day Out (1983) *Fiery Wind (1983) *Champions of Tomorrow (1982) *I Loved (1982) *The Whereabouts of Eve (1982) *The Carriage Running into Winter (1982) *Suddenly at Midnight (1981) *Two Sons (1981) *Love Me Once Again 2 (1981) *Ban Geum-ryeon (1981) *Freezing Point '81 (1981) *A Fine, Windy Day (1980) *The Outsiders (1980) *The Hidden Hero (1980) *Who Knows This Pain? (1979) *Portrait of a Rock (1979) *Red Gate to Tragedy (1979) *Romance Gray (1979) *A Light Goes Off in Your Window (1978) *Climax (1978) *Snow Country (1977) *The First Snow (1977) *An Extinguished Window (1976) *An Unfortunate Woman (1976) *Wang Sib Ri, My Hometown (1976) *A Female Sailor (1973) *Long Live the Island Frogs (1973) Recognitions *'2017 31st KBS Drama Awards:' Special Lifetime Achievement Award *'2017 53rd Baeksang Arts Awards:' Lifetime Achievement Award *'2015 8th Korea Drama Awards:' Lifetime Achievement Award *'2014 35th Blue Dragon Film Awards:' Best Supporting Actress (The Attorney) *'2014 51st Grand Bell Awards:' Best Supporting Actress (The Attorney) *'2014 23rd Buil Film Awards:' Best Supporting Actress (The Attorney) *'2014 9th Max Movie Awards:' Best Supporting Actress (The Attorney) *'2011 MBC Drama Awards:' Special Award (Royal Family) *'2010 7th Max Movie Awards:' Best Supporting Actress (Goodbye Mom) *'2009 46th Grand Bell Awards:' Best Supporting Actress (Goodbye Mom) *'2000 SBS Drama Awards:' Top Excellence Award - Actress (Wave) *'2000 SBS Drama Awards:' Big Star Award (Cheers for the Women) *'2000 27th Korea Broadcasting Awards:' Best TV Actress (Wave) *'2000 36th Baeksang Arts Awards:' Best TV Actress (Wave) *'1997 KBS Drama Awards:' Top Excellence Award - Actress (Colors, Reporting for Duty, Until We Can Love) *'1997 33rd Baeksang Arts Awards:' Best TV Actress (The Brothers' River) *'1990 KBS Drama Awards:' Top Excellence Award - Actress (Ilchul) *'1982 18th Baeksang Arts Awards:' Best TV Actress (Nocturne) *'1974 MBC Talent Awards:' Excellence Award - Actress *'1974 10th Baeksang Arts Awards:' Best New TV Actress (Queen Min) External Links *Korean Wikipedia *Profile (daum) Category:KActress